Guarding Angeles or Fallen Angeles
by shellie1984
Summary: Edward left Bella after her 18th birthday. Now 50 years later Jasper goes into a book store and finds a book titled "Guarding Angeles or Fallen Angeles" But what really catches his eye is the name of the person who wrote it Mary Whitlock.Cannon couples.
1. Chapter 1

****ATTENTION****

**This is my first ever fic just thought of this idea the other day and decided to write it down**

**don't know if people are going to like it but I can only hope right?**

**disclaimer I do not own anything**

**JASPER**

I need to get out of here and fast, I can't handle all of the emotions coming out of this house. It has now been 50 years since we had left forks and everything to do with forks and that includes Isabella Swan. I could never forget her 18th birthday even if I tried I can still see everything as if it happened only yesterday and no one in our family is the same since that day. Alice my once overly energetic wife so full of life is now just a lifeless body that goes about her day without even a smile on her face. And Emmet who always made people laugh even in the toughest times hardly even talks now never mind making jokes, even Rosalie is not the same she spends all her time in the garage fixing up cars over and over again. Carlilse and Esme try to get us involved in things but it fails each time. Lets not even get started on Edward I don't think that he has left his bedroom in any new house we move to since the day he decided that would be best that he left her. He wont even get up to go hunting we have now been reduced to bring him animal blood that we gather from our hunts. I have never felt the emotions of anyone like I do from him not even when I was taking human life away. The worst day yet was 49 years ago only a year after we had left when we got word that Isabella was dead. They had never been able to find a body but they had searched for her for over 6 months when they announced that she was dead. That day when we got the news was by far the worst of my excitance. It took all 6 of us to hold Edward down so he would not go to the Volturi. Since than I don't think he has spoken one word to any of us. All he does is sit up in his room and look at pictures of Bella and none of us seem to be able to get through to him. Even if I sit there and send wave of wave of calm his way nothing seems to help.

I walked out of the house after kissing my wife goodbye. I don't know where I was going to go but I just knew I had to leave each minute I stay there I am reminded that it is all my fault that the family is the way they are because of me. I got into my car and sped off I ended up at the local book store maybe I can find a book that I have yet to read. I go right to the history book and found a new one that I have yet to read.

I go to the girl book to maybe find a book for Alice. As I am scanning the books on in peculiar stands out to me. I pick it up and read the title "Guarding Angeles or Fallen Angeles" but what really caught my eye was the authors name "Mary Whitlock". I have never encountered someone with the same last name since I had become what I am today. I flip to the last page to see if there is anything about the author or maybe a picture. All it says is that the author is a female, which I could have gathered from the name but nothing else about her. I open up to the first page quickly scanned through the first chapter and quickly close the book staring blackly at it. What was this story about could it really be about my family it sounds like it but who would right a story about us? I decide to buy the book and return home and do some research on the author maybe I could gather more information before I tell anyone in the family about it. After I left the store I drive home the fastest I could without getting pulled over. I hope out of the car and run up to my own study and reopen the book decided to start reading from the beginning again.

**_***PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK THANK YOU ALL WHO HAVE TOOK THE TIME TO READ THIS***_**


	2. Chapter 2

****ATTENTION****

**So here is chapter 2 I hope than you all enjoy reading it.**

**In this story I will be switching povs. I am also going to be changing **

**alot of the stuff that had happened in Bella's life and the Cullen's it will be**

**like Twilight and New Moon with my own added twists. **

**I wanted to thank everyone who has chosen to read this story and to continue**

**on with the story with me. Thank you all again.**

**Disclaimer- i do not own anything**

****Guarding Angeles or Fallen Angeles****

First let me thank you for choosing to read my life story, some of you may believe me and some of you wont, which I am sorry for. Also if you had picked up this book expecting to read a love story which ends with a happily ever after sorry to say you have chosen the wrong book yet again.

This story however does have a great deal of love in it; it also has a whole lot more heartache than love. This story I am about to tell you is not for the faintest of hearts, it is a story of my life and how I have ended up here where I am now. Like I had said before you may think that this is a fictional story or you may not, you are able to form your own opinions on this matter.

Of course I have chosen not use the real names of the people in my story for in would be beyond dangerous for the people in the story as well as myself. If you happen to read the story and you are one of my "characters" I will have no doubt you will figure it out. And remember that I love you and do not mean to hurt you in any way.

Whatever I say about the people in my story from here on out I want you to know that I had loved each and everyone of them with everything I had and still to this day love them. I may not paint the prettiest of picture at some points but I would not change anything that had happened in my life, for without it or the people in my life up until now I would not be who I am today. I would also like to say that I forgive them all for what had happened and I hope that they can now forgive them selves as well for it was no ones fault for what happened some things are just meant to be and you are who you are no one can change that.

I love you all and I hope that you will still some how still hold a piece of me with you for eternity. Now lets begin shall we.

It all started about a couple months after I had turned 17 I lived with my mother Rebecca and her new husband Paul.

We lived in Austin Texas, I loved it there it was always sunny even though I could never manage a tan. I was excited for my mother that she had finally found someone that she could spend the rest of her life with and be happy. See her Paul was a baseball player and he had to travel a lot and my mother would always stay home with me so I could finish going to school and not be disturb in anyway.

I had always known that it was hard for her not to be with her Paul but she felt that she had to stay with me. One night while I was up in my room reading I could hear Rebecca and Paul downstairs talking about him having to go away for at least 6 months this time and my mother was heartbroken she didn't want to be apart from him for that long. So I was sitting there trying to think of a way that they could be together. The only solution I could come up with is for me to go and live with my father Chuck who I barley knew I would only see him for maybe 2 weeks every summer when I would go visit him until I got older than we would vacation some place hot. But it was the only way to give my mother the freedom to go with Paul.

I decided that that was the only thing that would work. I shot up from my bed and started to form a plan, where I could make it sound like that I really wanted to leave and that it has nothing to do with my mother for if she knew that I was doing it for her she would not let me go. By the end of my planning I decided that tomorrow I would announce that I wanted to get to know my father more and the only way to do it was to go and live with him in the small small town that he lives in. Than just play the guilt trip on my mother that I barley know him and that it is not fair to neither him nor I. With my plan now in my head I fell asleep dreaming about what it would be like to live with my father. I had no idea what I was getting my self into, and even if I did I would still have decided to go.

The next day I had brought it up to Rebecca and she did not agree to it for a while but after a lot of acting on my part she had agreed and called my farther who was all to excited to know that I wanted to come and live with him.

Within the next month I had everything together that I would need to move. I had gotten rid of all of my summer clothes and went and bought more sweaters and jeans in one day that I had ever had in my entire life. I could find it in me to regret this desion though to see Rebecca this happy knowing that she will now get to spend the rest of her day with the one man she truly loves.

Today was the day that would change my life forever. I said goodbye to Rebecca and Paul at the airport and promised to call and email every chance I got. By the time I arrived in the airport my father was standing by the baggage claim he walked up to me and gave me an awkward one-arm hug. We left shortly after that my father Chuck is not much of a talker and neither am I so I knew that we would get along well with each other.

Chuck is also the police chief of his hometown Guildford population just over 3,000 people. But hey it was my choice after all that landed me here. Once we got to the house I went up to my room to unpack everything I had. My father had given me a truck that he bought off his friend from the rez so I wouldn't have to be driven around town in the cruiser. The truck matched me perfectly it was a bit old but held a lot of character, it was a rusted color red but it ran grate.

Within the next couple of days I was on my way to the new school about to become the center of this small towns gossip. To a lot of girls this would be a dream come true. But if you knew me than you would know it was a nightmare for me I could not walk on a flat surface without falling on my face at least twice a day and I blushed all the time for no apparent reason too.

As I had pulled up into the schools parking lot I noticed that all the other cars were similar to mine old and beat up except for one of course and it was a brand new shinny silver Volvo.

The first part of my day passed but very quickly I met a couple of people only one really stood out to me her name was Anna and she was quiet and shy like me so I knew that we would get along well together.

When lunch time rolled around I sat at the lunch table with Anna and her friends and that is were I had first say the table of "Guarding Angeles" I thought to myself.

There were 5 of them 3 males and 2 females they were all beyond beautiful and they had stood out to me not just because of their looks. None of them seemed to be talking and all of them were looking in different directions. The had there plates of food untouched in front of them.

I asked the girl who sat beside me im pretty sure her name was Jamie about them and she had informed me that they had moved here 2 years prior and that they were all adopted by Doctor Frasier and his wife. She was unable to conceive any children of her own my heart went out to the couple for taking on 5 teenage children.

She than proceeded to tell me their names, the tall blond girl who looked like she just walked out of a magazine shoot was named Lillian Smith and the Tall blond guy who is just as beautiful was her twin brother his name was Justin Smith. The huge guy with brown curly short hair his name was Matt Frasier and he was with Lillian, the short girl with black spiky hair who looked like a pixie her name was Mary Frasier and she was partnered off with Justin and that left out the most beautiful male I have ever seen in my entire life he had messy bronze colored hair and he was also tall and his name was Anthony Frasier. Supposedly Lillian and Justin were the Doctors wife's niece and nephew.

As if Anthony could hear Jamie say his name he turned his head to look over at our table. All I knew was I was now staring straight into the most beautiful color of topaz eyes I had ever seen. I was unable to look away they had captivated me in one single look. I don't know how long we sat there and stared into each other's eyes but all of a sudden he got a look of pure frustrated face and he looked quickly away.

I dropped my eyes onto the table and continued to listen to Jamie tell me about there family. I was only half listening to her my mind could not get those out of my head. From what I had gathered they only kept to them selves rarely talking to someone out side of their family. The only reason that they would talk to someone else is if it had to do with school projects or what not.

Finally the bell rang singling the end of lunch I had re-looked at my schedule to see what I had next. Biology it was well that should be easy I had already taken that course back home. I had walked in to the classroom and walked up to the teacher to hand in my slip. He than directed me to the only open seat in the classroom. I looked up to see where I would be seated for the remainder of the class and to my complete surprise it was at the table with Anthony.

I made my way down to the table at the end of the classroom and all of a sudden there was a gust of wind from behind me my hair went flying around my face. I looked back to my seat only to notice that Anthony had stiffened in his seat and his eye color went from that beautiful topaz to jet-black within a second. And he had the look of pure hate tread on his face. It startled me but sat down regardless I looked over at him again and he was plain out glaring at me if looks could kill I would surely be 6 feet under by now. He was holding the table for what looked like support at the time I could not understand what I had done so wrong for him to hate me so much.

The rest of class went on in this manner where he was glaring at me the entire time. I sat there and tried to figure out what I had to have done to get this reaction out of him. By the time the bell rang he shot up from his seat so fast I would have fallen on my face and left the classroom just as fast.

I still couldn't believe what I had done so wrong. I had tried to ignore it or the rest of the day but when I go to my gym class I was unable to participate for they did not have a uniform for me. Which was a good thing like I said I couldn't walk without falling now put me in sports and you are just asking for someone to get hurt. By the end of class I still had not come up with anything that could have made someone hate me so much.

I left the school than walking out to my car. I had passed Anthony's car, which of course was the shinny Volvo. Him and his sibling were all standing outside of it. As I walked by I could feel every single one of them looking at me. I kept my head down and got into my truck and drove him.

That night I had lain in bed thinking about topaz eyes. I fell asleep a little while after and that would have been the first night that I had dreamt of Anthony Frasier.

**** Please review and tell me what you think. I never would have thought that reviews would give me more will to write but they do :P so please review****

**Thank you truly for everyone who reviewed my first chapter you all are so great and gave me more will to write and for all the kind words and advice. **

**Michelle**


	3. Chapter 3

****Attention****

**Sorry it had taken awhile for this to update fanfiction would not**

**allow me to update. i apologize if there are any spelling/grammer **

**mistakes, I dont have a Beta to go through my story,**

**anyways here is chap 3 hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything**

****JASPER****

As I finished the last page of the first chapter I couldn't help but think that it is Bella who wrote this. I went back to the first page of the book to see when it was published; it was only published not even a year ago. So how could this be Bella? She died 49 years ago. Maybe she didn't die? Maybe she ran away and just let everyone think she was dead. I cant see Bella doing though, she wouldn't do that to her father or her mother she would never do something that she knows would hurt the ones she loved so much.

Even with my vampire brain I couldn't seem to think about all that could have happened.

I pulled open my laptop deciding that I needed to do some research. I typed in Isabella Swam in to the search engine and all that came up was things that who knew before. She went missing 40 years ago and her father searched for over 5 months for her but found no leads. She was pronounced dead shortly after that. I than typed in Mary Whitlock and some articles came up about her book how it was on the New York best sellers list, that Mary had never appeared in public that she liked her private life. I clicked a few more articles and I found a PO BOX address it was in Chicago. There was no information about Mary herself though not where she had grown up or her age there was just nothing.

Frustrated with the search I shut down the laptop and sat there thinking for a while. Why would someone not even have a picture of himself or herself taken that just seem so odd to me? Could Bella have been turned into a vampire that's why she is keeping her identity a secret? But than that would not make sense why would she not try and find us? I just don't any answers to anything. God this is so frustrating.

If this really was Bella what this could mean for my family was unthinkable. Alice would be back to her old self-knowing that her best friend her sister was sill alive. And Edward what this would even mean for him. I can't even think about that right now.

I have to think about what I am going to do. Should I tell the others about this yet? Or should I wait until I know for sure? I wouldn't want to get all there hopes up for only everything to come crashing back down on them.

I think that I should at least tell Alice she would know what to do about everything. But if it is Bella why has Alice never seen her in her visions?

Right when we had heard that Bella went missing Alice would try and look into her future but she says all she would she was darkness. We had even gone back to forks to try and see if we could follow Bella's sent but everything was to old to follow.

After that we had lost all hope in ever finding Bella again. I couldn't imagine putting the family through that again. To put Edward through that again I really don't think that he would survive it this time.

With my mind made up to tell Alice I set out to find her. I went up to our room and there she was curled up into a tiny little ball on our bed. I could feel all of the despair coming off of her.

I went and sat down on the bed beside her and brushed her hair from her face. She opened her eyes and looked at me. I would do anything in my power to get the life back into her eyes. Her eyes were jet-black like she hasn't feed in awhile.

"Alice sweetie how about we go for a hunt? I also need to speak to you about something as well." I looked into her eyes and willed her to listen to me.

She got up wordlessly and went to the bedroom window and hoped out. I followed her out and ran up beside her. We were pretty far away from the house when we caught the sent of a herd of deer. We had both let our senses take over and each of us caught two deer each.

Alice looked over at me and her eyes were now the beautiful butterscotch that I was so used to on her. I could easily see the questions behind her eyes.

I motioned her to take a seat on a new by fallen log, she complied of course. I sat down beside her trying to think of a way to say what I had to say. There was no way of putting what I was about to say into words. I guess I should start from the beginning.

I took her small little hands in mine and looked at her once again. I took a deep relaxing breath even though it was not needed.

"Alice hunny I am about to tell you something but I don't want you to get ahead of yourself and jump to conclusions until I am finished and we talk about it alright?" I said, as I looked her square in the eyes.

She simply nodded her head to show me she understood what I was saying to her.

Well here goes nothing I thought to myself. " Okay well yesterday when I needed to get out of the house for awhile I ended up at a book store. I went to find some new things for myself to read, I had found what I was looking for and I had decided to see if I could find you a book to read as well to help get your mind off of things. Well I was looking for a book for you I had come across a book and the title caught my attention but not as much as the author's name that had wrote the book. The title of the book was called Guarding Angel or Fallen Angel and it was wrote my Mary Whitlock."

I had stopped there to see her reaction. It took a moment for it to set in and then I seen recognition in her face.

" Jasper I don't get it, I have not heard anyone with the same last name as you ever since I had met you." She truly looked adorable when she was confused.

" I know I thought it was strange as well and well Mary is your first name too, so I started to read the book and what I have read so far has been very confusing to me and I had thought that I should get you to read the first chapter and than we can continue reading the rest together and we can figure out what to do after"

" What do you mean figure it out after? Figure what out? You're not making any sense Jazz" She was beyond irritated with me now.

" I know Alice I don't know what I am talking about I'm so confused by this all that's why I needed you," I told her as I reached inside my pocket and handed her the book.

" Just read the first chapter than we will talk" I kissed her once gently on the lips and nodded my head towards the book in her hands. I watched as she opened the first page and began to read the book.

Every now and than I would hear her gasp or sob, I just kept rubbing her back and trying to keep her emotions as calm as I could. I didn't know if this was such a good idea anymore I could feel a lot of hope and excitement coming off of her and I really hoped that she wouldn't jump to conclusions just yet.

After she had read the first chapter she sat the book down and turned her head to look at me. She started to bounce her little body on the log and it was plain as anything that she thought that this was Bella Swan as well.

"JASPER DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS!!! SHES ALIVE SHES ALIVE SHE NEVER DID DIE OMG WE HAVE TO GO AND FIND THE OTHER AND TELL THEM OH MY EDWARD IS GOING TO BE SO HAPPY WE HAVE TO FIND HER JAZZ WE HAVE TOO!" she said in all of one breath. Her face so happy and hopeful it hurt to see because we would not be able to tell them until we knew more.

" Ali sweetie calm down. We don't know if it is her I know that it sounds a lot like her but we should find out more before we go and get every ones hopes up." I said gently. I could see the hurt in her eyes. I felt horrible for including her in this until I knew for sure that it is Bella.

" But Jazz it has to be her it just has to be. I have always had a feeling that she was still out there Jazz even though I could never see her."

"Okay Ali baby how about we read another chapter together and than we can figure out what to do after?" I was trying to keep her calm I know what this would mean to us if it was Bella but its just to hard to get my own hopes up.

She nodded her head and re opened the book to the next chapter, she looked at me and I nodded my head for her to continue reading.

****Please review and let me know what you all think! thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read/review on this story you make me smile :) ****

*****GOING TO TAKE A VOTE ON WHAT POV YOU WANT A LITTLE VIEW OF WAS THINKING EDWARD'S BUT JUST LET ME KNOW WHO**

**YOU WOULD WANT TO SEE AND I WILL SEE WHO GETS THE MOST VOTES! THANKS****


	4. Chapter 4

****ATTENTION****

**I am very Sorry if there is still grammer/spelling mistakes in this chapter. I am trying the best I can to find them all, I am still looking for a Beta **

**so if anyone knows any or if you would like to beta this story PLEASE let me know.**

**And just so everyone know I will NOT be retelling Twilight, there will be only about 2 or 3 more times that it will be showen**

**so please do not worry of this just being a repeat of Twilight, I will have my own plot and twists.**

**Thought I would give you a sneak peak into Bella mind and what she is up to**

**thanks you to everyone who has read this story and reviewed you guys make me smile **

***disclaimer: Do not own nothing sorry***

****BELLA****

I sit at the kitchen table looking at all of the fan mail that I have, there are hundreds of them if not thousands. But there is really only one letter that I want to be there and read. I have been looking through all of my mail each and everyday hoping that one day I will pick up that special letter from one of the Cullen's. I know that I did not publish the book in my name it would have been to difficult to do with some people that I knew before were still alive and they had thought that I had died 40 years ago.

I still remember it all like it had happened yesterday.

It was my 18th birthday and already it had stated out as a bad day considering that I was going to be officially one year older than Edward. Everything was going okay until my fateful birthday party that Alice had insisted on throwing me, everything was going good at the party until it came time to open up my gifts and I ended up with a darn paper cut. I don't remember much after that except Edward had dropping me off at home. I knew something was just not right with him but I didn't say anything afraid it would just make matters worse, oh I wish now that I would have just talked to him about it.

The next day at school only Edward came he had said Alice was with Jasper. Which seemed to make sense to me at the time, of course Alice would want be with Jasper he must be feeling really bad about himself right now, but I know that it was not his fault, you cant change who you are no matter what. All day at school Edward was there in person holding me when he normally would but I could tell that his mind was elsewhere. No matter what I had said to him he would just give me one or two word answers. That should have been another clue for me, but I guess at the time I didn't understand the seriousness of the issue. After school he asked if he could come over. We had laid down in my bed for awhile just staring at each other I don't know why but I had a sickning feeling that this might be the last time we were ever like this. Something in his eyes changed all of a sudden it was like a switch that went off. He had started kissing me and not just his normal reserved kisses no this was a kiss of a dieing man. I couldn't help but return the kiss with everything that I had. I loved this man and I wanted to show him with everything that it would be okay that we can make it through anything that this world throws at us. He was so feverous with his actions that one moment we were just kissing than the next he was on top of me with our clothes off.

While Edward was on top of me both of us without clothes on he had stopped everything we were doing and looked me right in the eyes. What I had seen in his expression will always stay with me. He had looked like he was in so much pain like he was being burned from the inside out. And in that moment I knew that I would give this man anything and everything that I had to give.

I gave him a silent nod of approval and kissed the bottom of his jaw. Than after that we had made sweet tender love. I had never been so happy in my entire existence than I was at that moment. He had stayed with me that night until I had fallen asleep. When I had woken up in the morning he was nowhere in my room. The only thing that was there was a note by my pillow. He had wrote on it with his beautiful script writing:

My beautiful Bella,

I am sorry for how I have handled this situation, but my family and I have to leave. Bella please do not look for me, where I am going is no place for you. I will always love you in a way but we just can't be together, please understand that this is for the best. You will never hear from me or from any of the family, Bella it will be as if we had never excited. Take care of your self for Charlie's sake. I am sorry for all that I have put you through but remember I will never regret anything that we had shared.

Always

Edward

I shook myself out of the most painful memories. I started to go through all the mail once again. No one has my home address I had all of the fan mail mailed to a PO BOX in Chicago just incase some one had come looking for me. I get a lot of letters from teenage girl who would ask me if this was indeed a true story and where they would be able to find their guarding angels. I would smile to myself, yes it is a true story but was unable to tell them that.

I had made quick work to reply to each and every letter that I had received. I would be forever grateful to all my fans for reading my life story even though they thought that it was fiction.

I still can't get Edward and his family out of my head. I don't know why I think about them so much. Edward had said to me himself that he did not love me the same anymore. Even after knowing all of this I cannot blame him after all I was just another human girl right? I miss them all every single day. Even though I cannot dream anymore I still feel like I am living a nightmare that I cant seem to wake up from.

I have to stop thinking about them. I had made a promise to myself all those years ago that I would never interfere with the Cullen's life again. And when I sit here thinking about them it makes my promise that much more difficult to uphold. I have from time to time hired someone to get me their house phone number for me. I always remembered that they always had a house phone wherever they lived. I had asked about it once and Edward had told me that it was for when they enrolled in school that the schools always requested a home number incase of emergencies. I would get their phone number once every five years or so just so I could call and hear one of their voices. It would normally be Esme that would answer, but one time it was Alice and it took everything out of me not to talk to her. I would always hang up after a minute or so, so that I could not get tempted to talk to them.

I returned to writing back replies to the fan mail and waited for the others to come home so that we could go hunting.

****THANK YOU ALL AGIAN FOR READING THIS STORY! PLEASE REVIEW AND MAKE ME SMILE****

**JUST GONNA REC A STORY THAT I FOUND YESTERDAY IF YOU ENJOYED THE OFFICE YOU WILL ENJOY THIS ONE**

**SPY GAMES BY JEN1987**

**REALLY GOOD READ GOT HOOKED ON THE 1ST CHAP**


End file.
